I Can't Kill You
by Rikka Tatsuko
Summary: Divisi 12 mendeteksi adanya Espada kuat berada di dunia nyata tempat Ichigo berada. Untuk mengatasi espada itu, kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya dikirim ke dunia nyata untuk melawan espada tersebut bersama Ichigo, dkk


**Yahoo~ minna-san, lagi-lagi saya bikin fic baru. Padahal 2 fic saya blom selesai. Hah… ide cerita ini mengalir bagai sungai. Jadi saya terpaksa memenuhi hasrat saya untuk mengetik cerita 1 ini. terinspirasi dari foto Hisana yang memakai baju Arrancar. Lalu fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semuanya. Khususnya Lenacchi-senpai, terima kasih atas sarannya hingga akhirnya fic ini jadi. Saya mengharapkan saran dari senpai lagi.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Sampai tahun jebot, kepemilikannya gak akan berubah.**

**Summary: Divisi 12 mendeteksi adanya Espada kuat berada di dunia nyata tempat Ichigo berada. Untuk mengatasi espada itu, kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya dikirim ke dunia nyata untuk melawan espada tersebut bersama Ichigo, dkk**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: ByakuHisa**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure, Angst (ini belakangan kayaknya), dll mungkin**

Chapter 1: We Meet Again, Byakuya-sama

Soul Society…

Tempat para roh dan shinigami tinggal. Salah satunya adalah bangsawan Kuchiki. Kini sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki sedang menatap foto mendiang istrinya. Wajah yang tersenyum tak pernah hilang dari ingatan sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Ya, kepala keluarga itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan istrinya adalah Kuchiki Hisana.

"Kuchiki taichou, maaf mengganggu" seorang pembawa pesan muncul di belakang Byakuya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Misi untuk anda. Divisi 12 mendeteksi seorang espada sedang menuju dunia nyata. Begitu dilihat, espada itu…" pembawa pesan itu menghentikan perkataannya. Takut menyinggung sang Kuchiki.

"Katakan saja" suruh Byakuya.

"Espada itu, mirip dengan mendiang istri anda, Kuchiki taichou" ucap sang pembawa pesan.

Byakuya terdiam. Ia tidak percaya ada espada yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya. Kemudian, Byakuya menatap sang pembawa pesan. Seakan meminta penjelasan padanya. Sang pembawa pesan pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Soutaichou menyuruh anda untuk segera menuju dunia nyata" katanya.

"Aku mengerti" Byakuya pun mengambil pedangnya lalu bershunpo menuju gerbang Senkaimon dan pergi ke dunia nyata.

Sementara itu…

Sebuah Garganta terbuka tepat di atas rumah Subtitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan seorang espada perempuan keluar dari garganta itu. Ia bermata violet dan gaya rambutnya hampir mirip dengan Rukia. Yup, dialah Kuchiki Hisana, espada nomor 5 menggantikan Nnoitra Jiruga yang tewas saat perang antara Shinigami dan Hollow berlangsung. Ia tewas karena melawan Zaraki Kenpachi, kapten divisi 11 yang hobi bertarung. Pribadi mereka hampir mirip jadi tak heran mereka sangat menikmati pertarungan mereka. Oke, kembali ke topic.

Hisana berada di atap rumah Ichigo sekarang. Kini ia turun dan mengawasi Ichigo. Karena memang itu tugas yang diberikan oleh Aizen-sama padanya. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu. Hingga sebuah senkaimon terbuka di belakangnya dan sebuah pedang pun mengarah padanya. Tapi refleks, Hisana segera mencabut pedangnya dan menangkis pedang tersebut.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Hisana datar (A/N: gak kebayang klo Hisana ngomongnya datar)

Sang pemilik pedang pun keluar dari senkaimon dan menatap Hisana. Yang ditatap hanya melebarkan matanya lalu kembali menatap datar penyerangnya. Ia ingat siapa orang ini. Orang yang pernah menjadi suaminya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Byakuya-sama" kata Hisana.

"…" Byakuya tidak menjawab. Masih tidak percaya dengan Hisana yang ada di depannya. Mungkin saja ia hanya memakai wajah Hisana untuk mengalahkannya dengan mudah dan masih banyak kata mungkin saja dalam benaknya.

"Anda tidak ingat padaku, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana.

"…" Byakuya masih tidak menjawab.

"Ini aku, Hisana, Byakuya-sama" katanya.

"Kau… benar-benar Hisana?" tanya Byakuya setelah sekian lama dia diam.

"Ya, Byakuya-sama, ini benar-benar aku" kata Hisana.

Byakuya pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke Hisana. Siap untuk bertarung. Hisana pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya tugasnya hanya disuruh mengawasi dan tidak untuk bertarung tapi kini ada yang mengajak bertarung dengannya. Jika ia tidak bertarung maka nyawanya akan melayang.

Dan akhirnya pertarungan pun terjadi. Pedang mereka saling menangkis satu sama lain. Suara tangkisan pedang itu mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo bangun. Ia membuka tirai jendelanya dan melihat keluar. Byakuya dan Hisana sedang bertarung tak jauh dari jendelanya.

"Itu… Byakuya dan… Rukia?!" Ichigo kaget dan ia berubah menjadi shinigami lalu menuju Byakuya.

"Oi, Byakuya, kenapa kau bertarung dengan Rukia? Hentikan ini sekarang juga!" suruh Ichigo. Hening sesaat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, lihat baik-baik siapa dia" suruh Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo pun menurut dan melihat secara seksama. Dari poni, gaya rambut, warna mata, dan… baju. Setelah diteliti, Ichigo baru sadar kalau itu Hisana. Ia pun sweatdrop dan wajahnya memerah. Ia menatap takut Byakuya.

"Um… setelah dipiki-pikir, aku baru tahu kalau itu Hisana. Hehe… Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Dengan pakaian espada pula" tanya Ichigo.

Hisana pun memposisikan pedangnya. Pedangnya berubah seperti Sode no Shirayuki milik Rukia hanya saja versi hitamnya. Ia juga melakukan shikai mirip seperti Rukia. Hanya saja jurusnya sedikit berbeda dengan punya Rukia.

"_**Bailando, La Diosa De La Oscuridad**_" Hisana berucap dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"Dia datang" ujar Ichigo.

"_**El Primer Baile, Luna Roja**_" Hisana kembali berucap dalam bahasa Spanyol. Ia memutar pedangnya 360 derajat dan serangan berbentuk bulat berwarna merah pun melesat menuju Ichigo dan Byakuya. Sayangnya, serangan itu berhasil dihindari Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Cih… serangan itu cukup kuat" kata Ichigo.

"Menyebar, Senbonzakura" Byakuya melepas Shikai-nya lalu menyerang Hisana.

Sayangnya, Hisana tidak terluka oleh serangan Byakuya karena ia dilindungi oleh **Hierro** yang biasanya dimiliki tiap espada. Ichigo yang baru mau melancarkan serangan pun mengumpat kesal gara-gara lupa. Benar-benar deh…

"Ah sial! Aku lupa dengan Hierro mereka" umpat Ichigo.

"Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin bertarung. Tapi, kalau aku tidak meladeni pertarungan Byakuya-sama, nyawaku akan melayang" ujar Hisana datar dan dingin. Ia kembali memposisikan pedangnya.

"Byakuya, awas" suruh Ichigo.

"_**El Segundo Baile, Ondas De La Desesperacion**_" Hisana menebas pedangnya dan ombak berwarna hitam pun menyerang Byakuya. Tapi dengan cepat, Byakuya bershunpo dan menghindar.

Pertarungan berlanjut dengan sengit hingga ketiga orang itu mulai kewalahan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah Garganta terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang espada berambut biru dan memiliki tato 6 di punggung-nya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Oi,_**Quinto**_, waktunya pulang. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Aizen-sama cukup puas dengan misimu" ujarnya malas.

"Quinto? Itu artinya…" Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya.

"Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Gadis ini espada kelima menggantikan Nnoitra. Nah, aku pamit dulu" Grimmjow bersonido dan menggotong Hisana seperti karung beras lalu masuk lagi ke garganta. Byakuya menatap Hisana yang perlahan hilang dibalik garganta tersebut.

"…" Byakuya terdiam.

"Byakuya, kau terluka? Aku akan memanggil Inoue" Ichigo hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Byakuya dingin lalu ia membuka senkaimon dan kembali ke Soul Society.

**To Be Continue**

**Minna-san, bagaimana fic ini? Baguskah? Jika readers punya saran dan masukan, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Saya masih belum terlalu bisa membuat cerita. Jadi, jangan ragu. Berikan saran dan masukan kalian ya? Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki fic saya sesuai saran kalian. Lenacchi-senpai juga mohon sarannya sekali lagi *ojigi***

**Ohh ya, di fic tadi, saya pake sedikit bahasa Spanyol yang saya cari di internet. Klo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan ya minna-san**

_**Bailando, La Diosa De La Oscuridad: Menari, Dewi Kegelapan**_

_**El Primer Baile, Luna Roja: Tarian Pertama, Bulan Merah**_

_**El Segundo Baile, Ondas De La Desesperacion: Tarian Kedua, Ombak Keputusasaan**_

_**Quinto: angka lima dalam bahasa Spanyol**_

**Saya benar-benar mohon maaf kalau bahasa Spanyol saya salah. Saya juga sedang belajar. Mohon maafkan saya. Jangan marah ya minna-san… T^T akhir kata, jangan lupa review… sayonara…**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
